jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Drago Krwawdoń
Drago Krwawdoń (ang. Drago Bludvist) - jeden z bohaterów i główna antagonistyczna postać filmu Jak Wytresować Smoka 2. Ma 31 lat. Charakter Drago jest tyranem i człowiekiem nie znającym litości. W przeciwieństwie do Valki oswaja smoki w brutalny sposób, chcąc wykorzystać je do zdobycia władzy i, ironicznie, zgładzenia całego smoczego gatunku. Podczas gdy Oszołomostrach Valki zaprzyjaźnił się z kobietą, Drago torturował swojego Oszołomostracha, zmuszając go do posłuszeństwa. Pragnie się zemścić za to, że smoki odebrały mu we wczesnych latach wszystko, co posiadał, między innymi rękę. Wygląd Jest to potężnie zbudowany, silny wiking. Brakuje mu lewej ręki która została odgryziona przez smoka. Zamiast tego, w tym miejscu nosi metalową protezę. Ma bardzo gęste, czarne dredy, zarówno we włosach, jak i na brodzie. Jego twarz poznaczona jest licznymi bliznami. Nosi wykonane ze smoczej skóry ognioodporne, twarde ochraniacze i naramienniki oraz usztywniane karawasze. Niebieska tunika spięta jest pasem złożonym z metalowych, okrągłych płyt. Nie nosi on hełmu. Za broń służy mu ogromna włócznia, z hakiem na końcu. Oprócz walki pełni ona funkcje porozumiewania się ze smokami. Historia ''Jak Wytresować Smoka 2 Drago niewiele mówi o swojej przeszłości. W rozmowie z Czkawką wspomina że kiedyś również czuł lęk do smoków. Przez nie stracił wszystko. Rodzinę, oraz wszystko co posiadał, lecz wtedy stracił również lęk przed smokami. Nauczył się je kontrolować za pomocą brutalnej siły. W filmie pojawia się w momencie gdy Stoik wspomina, jak Drago pojawił się na zebraniu wodzów wikingów. Nieznajomy pragnął pomocy, lecz również ją oferował. Mówił, że bez niego nie poradzą sobie ze smokami. Wyśmiany, owinął się w pelerynę i kierował się do wyjścia. Po chwili dach rozerwały płomienie, a do sali wpadły opancerzone smoki. Nikt oprócz Stoika nie przeżył spotkania. Drago porywa smoki z pomocą pułapek. Jego najwierniejszym sługą i wojownikiem jest Eret, który jednak przechodzi na stronę jeźdźców. Drago wykorzystuje smoki do swojej armii, by w przyszłości móc podbić świat, zniszczyć swoich wrogów oraz całą smoczą rasę i zdobyć pełnię władzy. Do pierwszego spotkania jeźdźców z Drago dochodzi w jego obozie, kiedy ich smoki zostały powalone i tam przetransportowane. Przyjaciołom udaje się jednak uciec. Czkawka ma do czynienia z szaleńcem podczas obrony Smoczego Sanktuarium, nie podejmuje z nim jednak bezpośredniej walki, a jedynie usiłuje porozmawiać. Wówczas Drago ujawnia chłopakowi swoją brakującą rękę i tłumaczy, iż pragnie zemsty za wszystko, co stracił. Po pojawieniu się alfy, broniącego Sanktuarium, Drago przywołuje swoją bestię, która swoim rykiem zmusza wszystkie obecne na polu bitwy smoki do posłuszeństwa i spełnienia rozkazów mężczyzny. Nie inaczej dzieje się ze Szczerbatkiem, który zwraca się przeciwko Czkawce i uśmierca ratującego go Stoicka. Drago postanawia zaatakować Berk. Znów wykorzystuje swojego Oszołomostracha i dzięki niemu pozbawia wszystkich mieszkańców osady swoich wierzchowców. Drago zaś dosiada posłusznego mu Szczerbatka, którego po powrocie do wioski znów oswaja Czkawka. Toczy się walka pomiędzy Drago i Oszołomostrachem a Czkawką i Szczerbatkiem, z której zwycięsko wychodzi syn Stoicka. Bestia służąca Drago traci jeden cios i, pokonana, ucieka do oceanu, pociągając za sobą Drago, który prawdopodobnie tonie i ginie. Zdolności *'Siła:' Drago dysponuje ogromną siłą. Z łatwością, jedną ręką podnosi Ereta i rzuca nim kilkanaście metrów od siebie. *'Walka: 'Drago świetnie posługuje się swoją bronią. W połączeniu z brutalną siłą, Drago stanowi groźnego przeciwnika. Jedyną osobą która zdolna jest go pokonać jest Stoik. *'Zaklinacz smoków: '''Drago potrafi poskromić i zmusić do posłuszeństwa każde smoki, nawet Oszołomostracha. Narzędziem komunikacji między nim a smokami stanowi jego włócznia. Gdy porozumiewa się lub chce poskromić smoka, wymachuje włócznią nad głową wydając przy tym niezrozumiałe krzyki i ryki. Smok natychmiast przestaje być agresywny i wykonuje polecenia swojego pana. Co więcej, zdaje się odczuwać strach przed mężczyzną. Zobacz też en::Drago Bludvist Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Bohaterowie z filmu Kategoria:Wikingowie Kategoria:Czarne charaktery